


【授翻】帝国的终结

by dort



Series: 【授翻】2020APH史向周 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dort/pseuds/dort
Summary: 一战结束后，奥地利不再是一个帝国了。战争中巨大的损失让他孤独、残缺，他挣扎着想要再次常态化，同时也反思着怎样做才能避免帝国走向灭亡的道路。
Series: 【授翻】2020APH史向周 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162004





	【授翻】帝国的终结

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The End of Empire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631415) by [sailorgreywolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorgreywolf/pseuds/sailorgreywolf). 



奥地利在痛苦中醒来。在过去的一年里，他每天早上都会被疼痛惊醒。他全身上下的每一个关节都火辣辣地疼着。战争已经让他的身体不堪重负，但还有更糟的。他从没想到那些他曾经帮助过的人让他失去了几乎所有的土地。

医生说如果他是普通人类的话，他可能再也走不了路了。即使他扔掉毯子就能看见他的腿，但他的神经折磨着他，就好像他失去了四肢一样。

过去半年他都没有站起来走路。但他确定他可以重获行走的能力。他费劲地坐了起来，轻轻叹了口气。

他伸手去够窗帘，尽可能大地拉开。一缕银白色的阳光切进了房间。他恨恨地想，他应该在房间里装上电力系统。

以前，这会儿总有仆人来拉开窗帘。但现在他们都走了，他必须自己做。没有人会来服侍一个小小的共和国。他现在只是曾经伟大帝国的残渣，仅此而已。

他伸出手，握住了放在床边的拐杖头。这简单的好像打磨木头一样。但这总比坐在轮椅上强。

他把腿从床沿上放下来，在它们碰到地面的那一刻，他试着弯曲自己的脚。它们慢慢地移动着，但他却把这视作对自己的激励。他感受到了自己赤脚下冰冷的地面，这是个好消息。他感到自己的运动能力正在恢复，他一定是在痊愈了。

他咬咬牙站了起来。一瞬间，他感到他的腿支撑不住他了。但他的拐杖足以支撑他。他咬牙忍着疼痛。

既然他可以作为一个帝国活这么久，那么他就可以学着去做这个。他可以再次站起来走路。他身体里还有残余的力量，他可以培育这股力量。他可以在他首都的街道上散步，像从前那样去咖啡馆喝咖啡、吃苹果派。这种小事现在对他却是如此宝贵，他决定要恢复原样。

他走了一步，重重地靠在拐杖上。这很疼，但他走了一步又一步。他紧盯着他的目标：房间另一侧那把舒服的椅子。如果他可以走到那里，他就可以休息了。这不多，但他知道，对于强迫自己走路已经足够了。如果他不这样做，他的腿就永远得不到锻炼。

他走到了椅子旁，重重地倒了进去。只要他开口，他就可以打吗啡，但他拒绝让自己舒服。每当他想起这件事时，他只能说是他的自尊让他到了这个地步。

他一定可以做些什么来阻止这一切。许多问题涌入了他的脑海。

他能不能对伊丽莎白和善一点呢？皇后是一只奇怪的小鸟，从维也纳飞向了她力所能及的远方。弗朗茨·约瑟夫那么爱他，总想把她留在身旁，但皇后却说这让她感到恶心。难道是他把皇后逼走了吗？还是他在这个古怪的女人身上投入了太多期许？

他能不能用更多的时间来陪伴鲁道夫呢？这位皇太子好事又敏感，一位富有同情心的聆听者能不能拯救他呢？

他能满足马克西米利安的野心吗？这样他就不用去碰墨西哥那顶毒王冠了。他迫不及待地跑到了一个以迷恋共和制而闻名的国家，然后丢掉了性命。奥地利能多做一些，把他留在他所属于的维也纳吗？还是他反对马克西米利安去墨西哥的态度太过温和了呢？他是不是对墨西的不可靠太迟钝了？难道马克西米利安不知道自己对他哥哥意味着什么吗？

潮水般的问题涌入他的脑海，暗示了他一切可以用来拯救帝国的办法。

如果他知道的话，他能不能做些什么来告诫费迪南危险的降临？

他能在那么短的时间内让卡尔做好准备登基吗？

自从战争结束以来，这些问题变成一系列图片，在他的脑海里走马灯似的一遍遍播放。就像他年轻时喜欢的悲剧那样。

那个和祖母同名的小姑娘死在了布达佩斯的病床上。

梅耶林猎场里的两具尸体。

克雷塔罗郊外他从未见过的地方。

日内瓦繁忙的街道。

萨拉热窝血迹斑斑的车座。

最后，最悲伤的一幕出现了：他最敬爱的皇帝，吃力地咽下了最后一口气。

奥地利很清楚地记得弗朗茨·约瑟夫是怎样在临终前把他传唤到床边的，怎样握起他六十八年以来的皇帝的手，聆听那些只说给他的遗言。

他喘着气重复到：“救救帝国，罗德里赫，如果你可以的话。救救它吧。”

他感到眼泪夺眶而出，就像每当他想起那一刻那样。他尽力做了他能做的一切，抗争到了最后。但他感到深深的后悔。他没能完成他的皇帝最后的遗愿。

他感到有眼泪顺着脸颊流了下来。他希望他至少能为他最亲爱的皇帝做最后一件事，为了弗朗茨·约瑟夫保住帝国。奥地利知道他已经为帝国流了许多泪，但他还是忍不住。这种失落感不可磨灭。没了它，他不知道自己是谁了。

敲门声打断了奥地利的思绪。一位留下来的管家打开了门，简短地说道：“普鲁士来见你了。”

奥地利一瞬间不可思议地瞪大了眼睛。他是来安慰的还是来看笑话的？唯一能做的，就是看看他想要什么。奥地利点点头：“告诉他我会见他的。”


End file.
